


Campus AU

by ThatWasUnexpected



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Mentions Of Sage (RWBY), Mentions Of Scarlet (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWasUnexpected/pseuds/ThatWasUnexpected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we’re the only ones on campus who didn’t go home for christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campus AU

It was winter break at school, most of the kids were packed and gone already, if not, they were certainly waiting for the ship to come on its last rounds for the season. Sun hadn't expected a letter from home with cutesy well wishes or mushy invites back. No sir, Sun Wukong hadn't ended his conversation with his parents (well, parent) on good terms. What he had ended with was a his angry Step-Father telling him to, ' _Not even bother coming home this holiday because there would be Jack All for him_.' Sun let out a sigh at the thought of it as he turned restlessly in his bed. It had been around 12 when Sun went to bed, but had long been distracted by annoying thoughts and cringe worthy memories. So he made like any other teenager and climbed to the roof. Not through his window like he normally would have, he was still exhausted from his rigorous one-on-robot training. He opted for the plain and casual route, the stairs. When Sun reached the top of the stairs, he pushed on the half a ton door with all the strength he had left. ' _Yet another reason climbing is better than ridiculous doors_ ,' He thought to himself as he pushed through the crack of an opening swiftly. As he dusted his pants off a bit, Sun saw a blue haired guy sitting by the edge of the roof, writing in a book with some pages sprawled out in front of him.

"What are you doing on my roof?" Sun calls, crossing his arms slightly as the guy turns around, looking up from his book. "Dude," He looked towards Sun with a ridiculously cute, disbelieving face, "You cannot just own a roof."

"Watch me," Sun says, going to sit somewhat beside the guy, but just far enough to give the guy his needed space.

The guy laughed lightly before saying, "I'm Neptune."

"Sun," he replied, not really knowing what to say, "So, uh, why are you up here? I thought all the ships left for the city hours ago?"

"Yeah, it did, and uh, well," Neptune paused as put his pencil in the page and closed the book with a sigh. "My parents went on vacation."

"Wow, that's pretty crappy, man. I'm sorry to hear that." Sun said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, they usually send me some overpriced gift as their way to make up for it." Neptune smiled sadly, looking over the edge of the roof.

"Oh, what is it?" Sun said, testing the waters to see if he could lighten the mood.

"Oh it's an Xbox One, along with the newest instalment of the RVB Series, Chorus." Neptune smiled, looking at Sun.

"Are you up for some two player campaigning?" Sun asked.

"Uh yes, as long as you're prepared for an all night campaign." Neptune said happily, gathering up his things.

"You know it." Sun smirked, grabbing the door for Neptune as he hurried through the door and down the stairs.

 

 

Their game time started off pretty tame, he learned that they had mutual friends, Scarlet and Sage; and that it was Sage who had told him to try writing on the roof (that's what those papers were). Sage said he knew someone who also went there when they needed space or just more room to think.

"I guess it was you, huh?" Neptune said, looking at Sun out of the corner of his eye.

Sun smiled back at him, "Pretty uncanny that I found you up there, huh?"

"Not quite. It would be ironic." Neptune corrected him.

"Ha, you're a giant nerd." Sun joked, shooting down the rest of the opposing team.

"Hey now, intellectual. I am no ones nerd." Neptune smiled and sun laughed with him.

But they got into some pretty deep stuff. He found out that Neptune was bisexual and tended to swing more men, but that didn't stop him from hitting on every girl he saw. He then told Neptune that he was bi, too, and that's why his step-father hadn't wanted him home.

"They said that they, ' _Didn't want a bad influence on my brother_ ,' and that, ' _God ain't got the love or time for those who don't listen to his words_.' Blah, blah, blah, Jesus only loves straight people." Sun scoffed, using exaggerated motions with his hands.

"Dude, that's _messed up_. And I thought my parents were bad." Neptune offers, trying to sympathize with him.

"Don't down play them, they each have their own terrible faults," Sun says, sighing a bit at the thought, only to quickly straighten up and smile at Neptune, "But without them we wouldn't have got to know each other." Neptune smiled at the thought.

Out of nowhere, it seemed like the Arctic winds moved down Neptune's spine causing him to let out a nasty shiver. Sun noticed this and moved closer to him, offering him the other half of the blanket. Neptune's face heated up (not enough for Sun to notice, thankfully) as he gratefully took the other half of the blanket without saying anything. Though he really didn't need to thank him, Sun would gladly be close to Neptune for no good reason; there was just something about him that made Sun feel loved and safe. And even though Neptune wouldn't say anything, for he only knew Sun for a short time, but he felt like this was the safest place he could be right now. Neither said much after that, but there was a comfortable silence between the two.

 

 

It was about seven am by the time Sun had really started to get tired. It had been a unanimous decision that finishing the game would be tomorrow night's priority. So they both pulled themselves away from the TV and to the door. Before either had a chance to say something, Sun leaned in for a quick hug; he wasn't sure why hugging Neptune felt right, but there was a small comfort he found being held in the others arms. When Sun went to pull away, Neptune gave him a quick kiss on the cheek out of impulse, going unnoticed to him until Sun mentioned it.

"Didn't realize we were getting to first base so quickly." Sun smirked as the words came out of his mouth and even more so when Neptune's face started to turn a bright red.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, it's out of impulse and I-"

"Dude," Sun said cutting him off and leaning in slightly to lightly kiss Neptune's cheek, "It's fine, maybe next time we hang out, we can have even more fun, if you know what I mean." And with a wink, Sun wished him a goodnight.

Oh yes, this was going to be a _very_ fun two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> If yall have a suggestion or anything of the sort you can leave it at,  
> http://mileslunaandshittymusic.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If you don't have an idea, you can certainly browse my willing-to-do au tag and suggest one you'd like to see at,  
> http://mileslunaandshittymusic.tumblr.com/tagged/aus
> 
> Thanks so much!


End file.
